1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for generating a bit error sequence and, more particularly, for emulating a noisy data channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bit errors are common in all types of data communication systems. They occur as a result of noise in the transmission medium, channel degradation, and other forms of signal interference. The rate at which bit errors occur during a prescribed length bit sequence is known as the bit error rate, a measure that reflects the quality of the transmission medium. Deterioration in the quality of the transmission medium generally leads to an increase in the bit error rate.
Not only can the bit error rate be quantified, but the underlying bit errors that give rise to the error rate can be emulated. In most cases, the bit errors occur randomly. Hardware and software error pattern generators can be made to follow a particular type of random error distribution. Bit error rates can also be varied by changing some parameters of the emulation. As a result, system design concepts and requirements can be tested in an appropriately simulated noisy environment without actually building the system thereby saving considerable expense.